


Монстр

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такао знает, что Мидорима — монстр</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монстр

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для fandom Kuroko no Basuke 2015.

Все знают, что Мидорима Шинтаро — самый настоящий монстр. Знает и Такао, с замирающим сердцем глядя, как залетает в корзину тяжелый оранжевый мяч. В пятнадцатый раз, со средней линии. Привычная картина, давно переставшая казаться чудом — всего лишь шедевром мастера.

То, что Мидорима в самом деле монстр, Такао понимает слишком поздно. Только перед вторым матчем с Сейрин. Мидорима зол, взвинчен так, что в воздухе потрескивает статическое электричество — Такао ощущает покалывание кожей. Вся команда хочет взять реванш, но Мидорима жаждет особенно. В средней школе Такао проигрывал не раз и не два, ему уже знакомо это больное, жгучее ощущение. Мидорима к титулу лузера не то чтобы не привык — он впервые его удостоился. Сомнительное, болезненное удовольствие, но считается, что от него становятся сильнее.

Мидорима — стал. Он, как голодный зверь, втягивает носом воздух в поисках тончайшего намека на кровь. Неотрывно следит за целью — пялится на баскетбольное кольцо, но кажется удивительно хладнокровным. И тогда Такао впервые его пугается и ощущает трепет. Мидорима — монстр, но потрясающий монстр. Охренительный.

Порой Такао в своем восхищении забывает, что монстров нужно бояться: дружески хлопает Мидориму по плечу, однажды стаскивает очки, чтобы примерить — команда хохочет, а Мидорима ругается. Он смотрит все выпуски Оха Аса, начинает верить в придуманный каким-то медийным дураком гороскоп — но только в тот, что для Раков. Такао играет с Мидоримой в паре и пытается стать продолжением его руки; он отточил свой пас настолько, что кажется, будто получилось. Каждый день он тратит по нескольку часов на приручение своего монстра — подвозит его до дома в дурацкой, такой подходящей им обоим рикше. И когда это Такао впервые подумал о нем «мой»?

У его монстра зеленые умные глаза за стеклами очков, по-девичьи длинные ресницы и яркие, чуть обветренные губы. И все равно Такао уверен, что они мягкие на ощупь. Он хочет знать наверняка, но тянуть пальцы страшно — вдруг откусит! И целовать тоже страшно, хотя хочется до безумия. Однажды Такао понимает, что дело вовсе не в губах, сходит с ума окончательно и придумывает обходной путь, подальше от зубов монстра и возмущенного взгляда: стащить с Мидоримы шорты и взять у него в рот. Тот отчего-то позволяет, и это неожиданно, ненормально, офигительно.

Такао отбрасывает сомнения и сосредотачивается на ощущениях. На вкусе — соленом и терпком одновременно, удивленном выдохе Мидоримы и почти стоне, когда у того начинает вставать. На пальцах, подрагивающих, вцепляющихся в волосы Такао. На том, как проскальзывает головка по твердому нёбу, как ощущается языком и губами уздечка и гладкая тонкая кожа. Он знает, чего хочет, и получает это, отдавая — Мидорима принимает, захлебываясь стонами, притягивает его ближе и заставляет брать глубже.

Такао едва не давится густой, горячей спермой, заставляя себя не думать, как посмотрит Мидориме в глаза. Тот сам тянет его за волосы, запрокидывает Такао голову. Они встречаются взглядами.

В глазах монстра новое, неизученное еще выражение, которое Такао бережно сохраняет в своей памяти под грифом «совершенно секретно» — делиться таким преступно. На него лавиной накатывает счастливое безумие, оглушает, погребает под собой, и ему остается только сказать худшее, что есть сейчас в опустевшей голове. Кристально чистую правду.

— Я люблю тебя, Шин-чан.

Слова застывают, звенят в воздухе натянутой тетивой: Такао становится страшно. Когда это он так осмелел? Даже отсасывать Мидориме — не так интимно и стыдно, как проговаривать вслух такие слова.

— Хорошо, — отвечает вдруг Мидорима и улыбается открыто, так, как не улыбался никогда. Даже выходя на площадку.

У Такао сладко щемит сердце, а губы сами растягиваются в улыбке. Оказывается, Мидорима тоже умеет любить, и никакой он не монстр. 

Его Шин-чан — странный, удивительный, ненормальный, но все-таки человек.


End file.
